


Sing Me A Love Song

by CesarioOneiroi (VividDayDreamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Doubt, Fear, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/CesarioOneiroi





	Sing Me A Love Song

  


  


  


Sing me a love song,  
the one from your heart.

It beats so triumphantly  
from deep in your chest.  
I hear it there,  
when my head lays to rest.

The way it thumps through the flesh and the bone,  
reverberating its echo into my own.  
I feel it there, so loud and so clear,  
Words left unsaid, though you hold me so dear.

But please sing me that love song,  
and hear it pour from your lips,  
I want it to cut through the air  
and remove all of the doubts that may linger there.

I want to hear you say it,  
I want it to be real.

Let us have our own moment,  
A moment we two can share.

Baby, please sing me that love song,  
and show me you care.

  



End file.
